jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Princess Bubblegum013
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jimmy Two Shoes! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Mr. E (look at the name)/JimmyxHeloise page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Happy to help out! Ya know, if you want ALL the episodes, go to Miseryville TV's youtube channel. Literally every episode is there, from Spewtube to Slime, Slimier, Slimiest. Per Ankh ED 15:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Are you planning on helping out at all? Per Ankh ED 17:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, in the meantime, let's use that link I gave you - I repeat: EVERY SINGLE EPISODE! - to clean up the wiki! As far as I know, the wiki doesn't have an owner. When you get the time, why don't you head on over to wikia Central and fill out an adoption adaptation? Per Ankh ED 07:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) By Adoption I meant so that you can effectively become the owner of this wiki and do whatever you want to it. I mean, this wiki is looking FAR too boring for a place as fun and exciting as Miseryville, don't you think so? I'm not gonna adopt it. However, since you've watched every episode, let's work on creating a page for each episode, then working on those pages until they have a full summary. And it always helps to have the information ready at all times. Per Ankh ED 08:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Random chance. And by that I mean: You are the only person I know here on this wiki. Per Ankh ED 08:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, you've come to the right person... ...for I own a wiki myself. When I became a wiki owner, I went on what's known as an "Editing Spree" which is when a user makes several large edits. Then I began leaving fellow editors small presents, such as hints of incorrect information, a few spelling errors and such, The point is, being a wiki owner means you need to show your wiki a lot of love and attention. I watched the wiki I adopted grow from a mere 44 pages, to it's current massive size with data on everything pouring in daily. And I don't use facebook. I have a tumblr and a deviantART. Per Ankh ED 08:47, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Go here. And follow the instructions under the guidelines to the best of your ability. Per Ankh ED 09:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. There's pretty much nobody here, and I fully support this. You just gotta keep an eye on the request. Per Ankh ED 09:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Have fun! Per Ankh ED 07:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! Per Ankh ED 07:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) August Please note: Do NOT follow my Editor bait advice. Instead, make more edits to the other pages. Per Ankh ED 16:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. Now, stop talking to me, and start making Episode pages! GO! Per Ankh ED 04:48, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Go to the List of episode page, click the red links, and use the link I gave you earlier, miseryville TV, to type a detailed synopsis. Per Ankh ED 15:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Just a reminder: Next time you log in, get right to editing as soon as you finish reading this messag. Do NOT waste time replying. You and me, we're gonna whip this wiki into shape! Per Ankh ED 10:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm looking forward to seeing the upcoming blog post Wendy suggested here regarding the adoption process. To be frank, I don't understand the necessity of bureaucratic powers at the moment. Possibly formatting backgrounds in the future, but the state the wiki's in, that should be a far-off concern at this point. +Y 13:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Could you please stop editing your user page and edit the main pages? Thank you. Per Ankh ED 05:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC)